


Nothing

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing without you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

She remembers once when she was the upset one when they retired to their chamber. He thought it was funny because usually he was upset over something and so he asked if something had happened. She just answered "they all think I have it all, but really, I have nothing without you". He then started laughing and when he saw the look on her face he said "then it's a good thing you won't have too. Don't worry after the wedding we will take back the North and we will go home, you will love Winterfell i swear,we will get Sansa back and find Arya, we will have many children and we will see them grow old and have their own children. We will live together , rule together, die together. I promise!"  
He had broken that promise too and he had died. They would never see Winterfell together, never live together, never have children, never rule, never die together. That future only exists in her dreams just like he exists only in her memories. And sometimes memories are difficult to tell apart from dreams.


End file.
